


Chance Encounter

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: While downloading a virus onto a computer in a Galra base, Pidge encounters one of the last people she'd ever want to encounter -- the Galra Prince himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And now, because my sleep deprived brain compels me to do so and thanks to seeing Lotor/Pidge posts on Tumblr, I wrote this. 
> 
> ...I should really work on my other fics more.

 Fingers clacked away at the keyboard on the hologram, brow scrunched. Come on! Come on! This thing had to download faster.

Footsteps echoed in the large hallway, shattering the silence. Pidge bristled at the sound. Oh crap!

With a quick slide, the keyboard disappeared. Pidge ducked down under the control panel, grasping her bayard tightly in her hand and heart pounding in her chest.

Footsteps grew quieter. Sigh of relief escaping her.

A loud rattle came from above her. Jerking her head up, a person slid out of ceiling shaft and fell right on top of her.

"Hello," Lotor said, peering down at her.

A smile flashed on his lips, causing a shiver to go up her spine. It was like the ones that Lance would flash at Allura when he used to flirt with her. Somehow, there was a twinge of darkness to it.

Pidge rolled to the side, wiggling free. The two sprung to their feet.

"Pidge, isn't it?" Lotor said in a calm voice.

Without any hesitation, the tip of her bayard launched towards the prince. A wave of cyan blast of magic caught the whip with ease before it dissipated.

"Rude," Lotor said, jerking his nose up like a snubbed cheerleader in one of those b-list movies she and Lance love to riff. "I'm just trying to talk with you. At least let me speak first!"

Screw that noise!

 Pidge rushed out of the room.

Yellow eyes trailed behind her. He'd worry about it in a minute. There was something he had to check first...

With a swipe of his hand, the prisoner data base appeared before him.

Eyes widened. She just downloaded a virus into one of the most powerful computers in the empire. How did she do that?

Lotor stroked his chin.

He needed to look more into this. She could be a great asset to his cause...


End file.
